a new beginning and end
by souleaterevans2009
Summary: with tatsumi possessing incursio and meets akame's spirit that becomes murasame and tatsumi is the weilder what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

evolving curse

~im messing around with a new story format let me know what you think. but the story will start with tatsumi being around and going to school and has made good friends with rias and sona and is always helping them so this will have tatsumi in the middle of the fight with Kokabiel enjoy~

"dammit" Tatsumi said, walking into the shield that Sona's peerage was holding up. " im here guy" Tatsumi spoke out making Rias's peerage look at him

"good we were about to start" Rias said looking at him "Tatsumi do you think you can take Kokabiel head on?" Rias asked making him surprised

"yes i can" he said popping his neck which made a loud crack which made Asia cringe "sorry about that Asia it was stiff" Tatsumi apologized to her

"its okay Tatsumi" Asia said to him

"alright lets go" Tatsumi said but before he could move Freed came out of no where and slid in front of him

"HEY DRAGON BOY" Freed said with his tongue hanging out of his mouth smiling. "nice to know you're still helping these shitty devils you know" he said swinging his sword in front of his face back and fourth

"ugh freed's here as well this is just great" Tatsumi said to himself making freed angry

"HEY WATCH WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT ME" freed screamed

"it was all in you're mind dumb ass" Tatsumi said to him "you're the one that called my friends shitty devils" Tatsumi corrected the insane arch priest

"WELL I THINK ITS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE" freed screamed at the top of his lungs holding the Excalibur combination

"alr-" Tatsumi was about to say but was interrupted by a blonde

"no i will fight him" kiba shouted coming from behind tatsumi

"thats fine with me he was getting annoying" Tatsumi said coldly "ill be off then no one get in my way" he said

"INCURSIO" tatsumi shouted as a silver armor wrapped around him resembling the armor hes had ever sense bulat passed away

*welcome back master its been awhile* a dark and rough voice said

"it has tyrant" Tatsumi said smiling and opening and closing his hands

*master im gonna let you know were able to evolve again but itll mean ill fuse with you're body and it would take you're other eye* tyrant said filling tatsumi in with what would happen

"thats fine im willing to take the risk but we'll wait till we need it" Tatsumi said making tyrant agree with him "lets go" he said jumping up on the roof and looking at Kokabiel summoning Neuntote pointing it at him "come down from you're thrown Kokabiel and fight me" Tatsumi shouted from within his armor

"dont get cocky boy" Kokabiel said laughing a little "i will destroy you" he said summoning a light spear throwing it at tatsumi.

"havent you noticed im not a devil bird brain" tatsumi said grabbing the heavy spear as it was thrown at him and threw it back to the fallen angel

it was deflected by kokabiel with ease, "alright boy if you want a fist fight or sword fight ill go with the flow" kokabiel said floating down to the ground

as tatsumi was getting ready to fight kokabiel kiba was having trouble with freed "how does it feel blonde" freed teased swing the sword and shifting into multiple copies.

"i will not fall" kiba said but received a slash to the back and fell to the ground

"its time to end this" freed said laughing loudly swinging the sword towards kiba's neck but it was deflected away by a girl with blue hair and a green strip

"Xenovia!" kiba said with his eyes widened

"you need to calm down or you're just gonna get injured more" Xenovia said pushing freed away with her Excalibur destruction

"im going after valper galilei" kiba said getting and sprinting after said man

"be careful" rias and her peerage shouted.

as kiba went after valper to get his revenge for what he did to him and his friends, Xenovia had managed to make freed retreat and disappear and never to be seen again hopefully. rias and her peerage took off to find tatsumi but when they did it horrified them. tatsumi's armor had cracks all over his visor showed one of his red eyes his spear was chipping and he was losing blood

"ho-how is being defeated so easily" koneko said worried about her good friend

"i donk know how his armor is chipping what happened" issei said surprised

"TATSUMI YOU BETTER GET UP AND DEFEAT THIS BASTARD" someone said but this someone wasnt here he could have sworn it wasnt her

"akame" tatsumi mouthed out in a low voice where no one could hear as he winced in pain and shed a tear and got up and opened his eyes and saw someone familiar "is this my imagination or am i really seeing you akame" he spoke to himself

akame shook her head no and spoke "tatsumi you're seeing me as a spirit i may not be with you but something else is" she said pointing at her chest "harness you're power evolve like i saw that one day you became golden you have the power you may sacrifice you're other eye but itll show what you should have become if you didnt force the evolution" she said making tatsumi let the armor disappear and showed his bloody body and cuts

"akame even if you are a spirit what do you mean harness my power" tatsumi asked getting closer to her

"my spirit is within murasame" akame said bluntly making tatsumi eyes widen but made them she tears "tatsumi why are you crying" she asked confused

"because i couldn't stop you from being consumed from the sword like i promised" he said sobbing

"tatsumi look behind you" she said making him turn around and see rias and her peerage all smiling some with tears in their eyes

"you can do it tatsumi i know you can" rias said smiling

"yea you're like my big brother i know you will look badass" issei said fist pumping the air

as they chanted and shouted for tatsumi kiba was with valper chasing him down managing to corrner him

"valper!" kiba shouted slicing at him but valper dodged it

"listen kiba do you want you're friends back they were useless anyway we've made new ways to get people to use Excalibur" valper said tossing him the vile

kiba caught it and got on his knees and sobbed "how many died because of you failure of a project" kiba shouted standing up

"all of them" valper said laughing

"thats enough" a group said which surprised kiba and valper

"who said that" valper said

"us" a group of blue spirits came out of the vile and started talking to him

"no this cant be" valper said

"kiba take us in hurry" they said getting closer to him

"i will my friends lets go" he said taking all of them in and feeling fine

"alright valper lets go" kiba said summoning his sword but felt off about it "i think its time for a new sword" he said shattering it and praying, after the prayer he summoned it again but it had holy and devil powers

"a holy devil sword impossible" valper said as he backed into the corrner more

"i beat the impossible" kiba said walking up to valper "now its time for you to die" he said and all you could hear was the gargling scream in the distance.

as kiba was walking up behind rias and her peerage he saw tatsumi looking at a spirt

"must be one of his friends that passed in his time" kiba said moving in front of the group holding his new sword

"whoa you got a new look" issei said smiling

"yea i did" kiba said smiling back

going back to tatsumi he was on his feet looking at the spirit of akame

"tatsumi you can use murasame" akame said making his eyes widen

"what do you mean!" tatsumi shouted

"you can use murasame the curse flows within you" akame said filing tatsumi in making him nod and smil"

"i guess i surpassed everyone didnt i" tatsumi said giving his original grin

"yes you did now go evolve tatsumi show them what night raid is show them what you are ill always be with you me and murasame will be with you forever tatsumi pulled out the key and smiled "is that a promise youll keep" tatsumi said receiving a nod and smile "alright lets go akame, tyrant, everyone tatsumi said

"INCURSIO" he shouted as the armor came out of the ground and looked at tatsumi with its eyes "you hear me dont you cause if you do give me you're strength give me the power to wipe out this evil in this world and to protect my friends and my family" he shouted with all the fire he had as the armor wrapped around him it made a cloud of smoke no one could see through

"where did he go" everyone said looking around

"there he is" issei pointed out as the smoke faded it reviled a person in a more dragonic armor that had a black face in what looked like in the jaws of the tyrant with big ears and red eyes poking from the top of his head and from the neck down was dragon like body

"he did it" akame said getting behind rias and her peerage making them turn around looking at her

"what do you mean he did it" issei asked cocking his head to the side confused

"he evolved" akame stated making everyone surprised

"hes evolved like my boosted gear?" issei asked earning a nod

"something like it but i would watch and listen to him" akame said smiling and lookin at him

"HOW THE FUCK DID HE CHANGE FORMS" kokabiel screamed at the top of his lungs

"its because you retarded angel i am the forever evolving dragon tyrant i have the eyes of the dragon the blood of a cursed and the strength of a dragon" tatsumi shouted as he opened his blood red eyes with the cursed words circling in them.

"dont fuck with me boy" kokabiel said as he through a spear at tatsumi and tatsumi slapped it away

"lets go tyrant, akame lets bring this bastard down" tatsumi shouted as he dashed faster than anyone could

as he got to kokabiel he slammed right into his gut with his fist and knocked the fallen back to the ground

"if you're going to fight me at least fight me on the ground you damned bird" tatsumi spoke out shifting away getting closer to kokabiel

but kokabiel saw him coming and grabbed his fist and punched tatsumi in the gut cracking his armor a little. tatsumi back flipped away from him but he collapsed for a second laying his hand on his gut "im still not powerful enough" tatsumi spoke out looking at the enemy and getting back on his feet "hey tyrant, akame do we have a plan?" tatsumi asked in his head as he dashed at the fallen angel trying to connect a punch on him but had to dodge the attacks that were coming at him as well. "actually there is" akame said shifting tatsumi's attention to her "go on akame" tatsumi said in his mind dashing back away from kokabiel "you have the curse in your blood but you could evolve and take in the entire curse" akame said making tatsumi and tyrant's eyes widen

"will i still live" tatsumi asked earning a nod

"but you wont be the same you're eyes will forever have the curse flowing through them same for your blood and some of the markings will appear on you're skin but you could focus it not to most likely" akame spoke out making tatsumi think

"so this is my trump card" tatsumi said smiling

"master are you sure" tyrant asked but was smiling at the plan

"yes tyrant" tatsumi said dispersing his armor "itll be called murasame's wrath" tatsumi said with a smile

"you ready master and master of murasame" tyrant asked earning a nod from all from both masters

"alright lets go" tatsumi shouted closing his eyes "IM USING MY TRUMP CARD" tatsumi said opening his eyes screaming " MURASAME'S WRATH" tatsumi shouted as murasame appeared and tatsumi took it stabbing himself and absorbing the sword but started coughing blood and as incursio's armor appeared above tatsumi it shifted and turned a frost white with gold and red trim. "AHHHHHHH" tatsumi screamed as he felt the pain and screamed but felt the armor form around him and the pain stopped as he opened his eyes he looked at his armor. his armor looked the same but had turned completely white with gold red trim and grey. The gem in the middle of his chest turned a golden yellow like koneko's eyes. the curse was noticiable in his eyes as it spun around his cross slit eyes.

"he evolved again?" issei said shocked

"he accepted the curse and fused with it." Azazel said surprising everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: Tatsumi's wrath

"what are you serious!" issei shouted looking at the white figure

["yes issei"] ddraig spoke making everyone look at issei's armored hand.

"he looks like he still hasn't let go of the past" Rias spoke out surprising everyone "that scream wasn't pain it was sadness and loneliness." she told everyone making them look back at tatsumi.

["he's way faster than issei but his strength is that of great red and ophis when i met them"] ddraig said making them look at the gauntlet.

"ddraig just what is he" issei said looking at tatsumi.

["honestly issei i sense alot in him even nekomata"] ddraig said making koneko gasp and almost fainting

"ne-nekomata i thought koneko and kuroka were the last ones alive" Akeno said almost screaming

["seems not"] ddraig said watching tatsumi go at it

"i need to help him" issei said as he started walking towards the fight

"iessi! what are you doing" rias screamed "youll die if you go in there" she said almost crying

"thats a risk im wiling to take to protect my king" issei said turning back at her smiling "i want to try something as well" issei said looking at the fight

*shout it out with your fihting spirit let the dragon free show your true power let it burn with your spirit* issei heard in his mind

"alright you ready ddraig" issei said looking at his gauntlet smiling

["ready as ever partner"] ddraig sadi glowing

"then lets go" issei said. "ahooooooooooooo" issei started screaming "LETS SHOW THESE BASTSARDS WHO WE ARE DDRAIG AND TATSUMI" issei screamed from the top of his lungs "WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER" issei screamed as he started glowing red like he did when he fraught riser. as the armor formed around his tatsumi saw it in the corner of his eye he was smiling under his helmet

"congrats issei your training final helped you achieve your balance breaker" tatsumi said still looking at the fallen angel

"he did it" rias and her peerage said together looking at issei and the armor of the welsh dragon

"lets go ddraig!" issei said as he grew wings and blasted to tatsumi and kokiable

["yes partner ill back you up"] ddraig said as issei slammed his fist into the dark angel

"what the fuck!" the angel said "how did you balance breaker as well" he screamed

"because hes learned how to let his emotions fuel his heart he let those emotions out and took advantage of them" Tatsumi addressed looking at issei "im not the only one thats proud of him" he finished making issei surprised

"do it issei show this bastard who we are show him the power of night raid and the ORC who we are" Tatsumi and tyrant said together making issei's armor to shift its shape and look a little like tatsumi's

{"he can shift his armor as well hmmmm"} Tyrant said making tatsumi nod

"yeah he can copy the shapes of armors and shift his body to them hes almost like me and you tyrant" Tatsumi said stepping back watching issei take kokabiel head on.

as issei's fist hits the fallen angel tatsumi saw what was going on. issei has already achived his god slayer power that fast. as issei punched the fallen angel his hand glowed red with every punch and those punches felt like lava on the fallen angel

"s-stop you brat" kokabiel spoke out almost screaming "the shit burns like im actually in hell" the angel said almost screaming

"never" is all issei said as he kept slamming his fist into the angel not giving a care

as issei threw another punch the fallen angel dodge it and summoned a spear and stabbed the armor and pierced it stabbing issei in the side

"shit that burns!" issei said gritting his teeth. "hey tatsumi mind giving me a hand on him now" issei asked recovering from the stab he received

"yeah i got this you take a break" tatsumi said as he started walking toward the angel and realized something

"hey rias do you know who my decedent is?" tatsumi asked confusing the red head

"maybe why do you ask" Rias said confused

"because ive found something out about me relatives" tatsumi said as he got close to rias and his armor disappeared and he started glowing

"theres no way you can be related to chinease and celtic pantheons thats impossible" Rias said shocked "your the decedent of ne zha and camazotz" Rias said shocking everyone to the core

"i figured" tatsumi said as he summoned ne zha's spear and had a very odd armor on the had multiple colors and looked amazing

"what is that" issei asked surprised

" " tatsumi said as he walked forward pulling the spear up.

"alright you damned angel im killing you anyway you look at it" tatsumi spoke with a robotic toned voice

"like you be able to you puny human" kokabiel said as he started laughing and dashed tatsumi

tatsumi dodged with no effort and sliced his fingers off with a weak slash then he dashed the stunned and got around to his back side and sliced all the dark wings off in one slice

"AHHHHH!" kokabiel scream as he had blood seeping out of his back

"dont hurt my friends or ill kill you again in hell" tatsumi said with a dark tone and sliced the angels head clean off no one saw how fast he did it but the saw his head tumble off his shoulders.


End file.
